Computer systems that enable users to search stored information are well known. These systems generally allow a user to enter search terms via a keyboard and then display the search results on a computer monitor. The computer or terminal through which the user interacts with the system may be separate and remote from the computer(s) which carry out the requested search.
Recently, the Internet has provided users with access to a large distributed store of information, as well as search engines for searching this information.